Jamison More
Senator Jamison More was a representative from Primus Three and the head of the Senate Appropriations Committee. More was of the politicians who never served or studied history, moaned about funding, but would send pilots and soldiers out to die. Sometimes More used to be blown in front of the cameras, especially after having several drinks, and his staff knew when and how to get him out. He was interested in terraforming projects, the homeless of Yorin, the victims of Happy Death, expanding the Confederation cabinet level position on cultural sensitivity, or that of a moon orbiting his planet. The Confed Fleet board begged the Committee for the additional 10 million for a Wildcat upgrade, but since neither the upgrade facility for the Wildcat nor the main factory for its replacement went to More's district, he turned on the plan and have locked it in committee for 3.5 years. He was present at the 2634 graduation ceremony of the Confederation Service Academy. Before that he sat in on a hearing where Spencer Banbridge made an appropriation request for 3 carriers and 6 battleships to counter the Kilrathi threat. More commented that this would be a provocative signal and the appropriation was denied. That night Journalists surrounded him concerning the possibility that the Committee would vote to close the school down. More held the position that there are more significant traditions to invest money on, and several issues such as terraforming. After a century of peace he characterised the navy as an "expensive toy" for the Admirals. As for the Kilrathi, he considered them a minor threat. During his interview he was approached by young Ensign Geoffrey Tolwyn who reminded him that Primus Three is only two jump points, or 4 days, from the Kilrathi borders, and complained that his committee held back the upgrade of the outdated Wildcat fighter, risking the pilot's lives. When the journalists turned back to More, his aides were already hustling him off the awkward moment. In the following days, Tolwyn's accusations hit all the major vid services and were reproduced and repeated by More's compatriots from the opposition party. However later his policy changed. Although at first he was hamstring the fleet, he later pressed the fleet to take limited surgical action against the Kilrathi so that they would stop making raids to the frontier worlds. Also he insisted on installing a facility on his planet. Angered with Admiral Banbridge's stance, and favoring Kolensky over him, he heard him in the press saying that More's political motivations blocked the upgrade facilities for the Wildcat fighters. The next day he stormed in his office at the CIC headquarters and complained angrily, questioning why Spencer opposed the surgical strikes. He also brought up the matter of the facility on his planet, which Spencer dismissed, as it was too close to the front lines, and such installations are made to the inner worlds. Seeing the Senator's insistence on the "surgical strikes", the deaths of pilots and his politician maneuvers to shift the blame, Banbridge swore that he will make him answer to the mothers of the dead pilots. More threatened Banbridge that he will begin investigations on him so that he can't breathe, before being ousted out of his office, joined by his lackeys. category:Humans Category:Characters (Action Stations)